


It would be a privilege to be your second choice

by selflessbellamy



Series: The 100 College AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, so i'm just going to have dinner with this really hot boy instead, that's about it, this douche did not show up for our date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never turned into more than a cup of coffee following an exhausting race around campus, but Bellamy decides not to miss his chance of seeing her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be a privilege to be your second choice

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow up to 'When love comes running'

Through the window to her right, Clarke admired the faint, orange horizon that had put a starter to the disappointment in her chest.

_He was supposed to have been there an hour ago. Finn_.

And yet she had tried to convince herself that he wasn’t a douche despite hitting on her best friend (though only _occasionally,_ it still counted). At that thought, she turned her attention to the empty chair across from hers, frowning, then her eyes fluttered to the clock on the wall. Perhaps it was broken? Time seemed to have dragged by ever since she placed a foot inside of this fancy restaurant he had picked for their first date.

Actually it was the least he could do after what happened with _Raven_. Freaking Raven! Okay, screw this - she had been waiting for him an hour now, so glancing down at the display of her phone, Clarke decided to get the hell out of this place. It was awkward being there alone anyway.

However, the well known vibration got her sitting down again, when suddenly a text from _Coffee-runner Bell_ appeared on the screen.

**Hey Princess! I may or may not be standing behind you again. You owe me, remember? Our rematch?**

_Forget it, Blake - You asshole._

That was his last name. Blake. And Clarke had surely not forgotten how it first had felt so incredibly sensual on her lips when she had uncovered it.

Just the thought of seeing him again made her lightheaded.

**I’m offended.**

Finn was her boyfriend. Bellamy was simply this random dude she had run into a couple of days before.

_Well, I’m stubborn._

_**Is that why you’re sitting here? Enjoying your own company, pretending that you’re not waiting for someone or something?** _

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the water she had already ordered.

_Fine. You win. Then get over here here now…_

_… Asshole._

* * *

 

In no time, Bellamy was sitting at the other side of the small table - Today, a plain dark grey t-shirt complimented his brown eyes and a pair of black jeans had replaced the college sweatpants. But the look on his face was surprisingly serious, almost sort of worried as he glared at her, saying carefully: ”Who are you waiting for? And don’t you pull the ‘no one’-card, because someone’s clearly the reason for the death stares you shoot at the poor clock.”

For a few seconds, Clarke looked at him, her eyes wide at the understanding in his eyes.

She shrugged, pulling a fake smile obviously filled with disappointment and bitterness: “Finn,” hesitation took over briefly… “but I ain’t got no time for douches.” Shaking it off, she grinned and Bellamy allowed himself to do the same.

Even though Bellamy did not know about the whole Finn-situation, it was the last thing that she wanted to waste her night talking about, which he respected, not asking a single question. He ordered food for them both, and the conversation seemed to flow from there: College, family, sports - Oh, and she even got to tell him about her passion for art.

"See those three idiots over there?" Pointing to a table that was far enough away for them not to hear what they said, Bellamy smiled, amused at the sight of the guys drinking beer while joking around loudly.

"Yeah. They’re your friends?" Well, turns out they were wrong about the ‘not able to hear’ part, because moments later one of the guys chuckled: “Bell! How could you not introduce us to that beautiful lady of yours?” But before either of them could protest, Bellamy’s three pals stood right next to their table, smiling widely while glaring down at them.

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed, "This is Monty, Miller and Jasper, who clearly always fail to remember that _shut up or piss off_ -rule that I first made when they all moved into my dorm.” Arching an eyebrow, she watched the guys, catching the apologetic smile on Bellamy’s lips prior to asking in confusion: “Why do you all live in one dorm?” Not giving his friends a chance to reply, Bellamy shrugged saying that it was a little complicated and quite possibly one of the dumbest decisions of his life, with a big grin on his face the entire time though.

They chatted for a little while, all four of them but Clarke soon realized that the three dorks were a a tiny bit too tipsy to be great company for longer than twenty minutes.

"You should try to live with them 24/7" Bellamy commented, watching happily as she laughed and rolled her eyes, having a good time.

He loved her smile.

It was breathtaking.

"Is that another cue for ‘piss off?’" Finally, the guy named Miller said something (being the most quite man Clarke had ever encountered), yet the two others appeared to really listen to him as they went to pay for the alcohol they had been drinking.

Upon a moment of silence, which they spent staring at each other, smiling, Bellamy pulled himself together to ask: “We both know that we need to work on that running technique of yours, and I wouldn’t actually mind being your second choice sometime tomorrow.”

"Nice try, Bellamy."

"Alright," he laughed, "It would be a privilege to be your second choice again tomorrow."

 

**But he wasn’t her second.**


End file.
